One step at a time
by AranelEraisuithiel
Summary: A compilation of random little drabbles i wrote out of impulse. Tell me what you think *hugs you* "Jake? You have to learn to let go" She smiled weakly. "It's not that easy" He sighed annoyed. "One step at a time" she squeezed his hand. He held it in his
1. Guilt

**1. Going along.**

"So, what do you fancy?" Linda asked behind her menu. "Burgers? A milkshake?"

"Oh, a milkshake sounds great!" I smiled delighted.

_Tap, tap._

"Uh, hey…" someone tapped my shoulder lightly.

I looked up, curious.

"Sorry. I-I don't usually do this kind of thing but… could you do me a huge favor?" The guy standing right next to me hesitated a little.

"Um, sure" I blurted out, blushing.

He was gorgeous.

"Could you walk with me for a few minutes? Ju-just a few minutes… I know this sounds crazy and all but…"

"Ok" I stood up, throwing my friend a sheepish look to her teasing smile.

I don't quite know why I agreed to his petition; it was probably the sadness hidden behind his dark lashes.

So, we walked.

Silence.

My cheeks were burning hot.

_Ouch!_ -stupid chair got in the way-.

"You ok?" he chuckled slightly.

"Yeah" I laughed at my clumsiness.

"_Jacob?_" A girl with long brown hair called out from a table not so far from us. Her blonde friend quickly threw us a prying look.

"Oh, hey Bella" he answered nonchalantly.

I felt him tremble.

"Hey" She stood up, hesitating on approaching or not.

"I-I called you, but all I got was your voice mail…"

"Yeah. I've been busy…" He shrugged.

"I can see that" Her chocolate brown eyes met mine. The stinging in her tone was more than obvious.

I merely smiled at her.

"We're kind of late…" he looked down at me.

"Yeah, should get going. The movie is about to start" I went along.

"Bye" He told both girls as we headed towards the exit of the small restaurant.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"Anytime"

"What was that about?" Linda asked, handing me my shake.

She'd waited for me next to her car, instead.

"I'm not quite sure…" I answered honestly.

A smooth way to start my summer vacation.

I suddenly had a feeling that things would get a bit interesting after this.

A/N: This image has been swirling inside my head all night. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write it down. (:

What you think?


	2. Picnic

**2.**** Picnic**

"Ah, good! Sam and the guys are here…" Emily smiled and placed huge basket piled with food on the table.

There was a rambling of voices outside the small house.

"Whoa. I smell muffins!"

"Great, cause I'm starving!"

"You are always starving, Jared…"

"It's Sam's fault" Someone complained. " He's been running our asses off all week…"

I turned towards the door and saw the eldest of the five come inside first, telling them off.

It was funny how all of them were trying to fit through the small doorframe at the same time.

"Guys! One at a time, one at a time" Emily sighed annoyed. "You'll break something, **again…**"

I smirked.

And as I predicted, they went directly for the basket.

"Oh, Paul! Put that down, that's for lat-… oh, what the hell… is not like you'll listen to me, anyways" she groaned.

Emily cleared her throat and the boys froze in place. Sandwiches, chips, muffins and juices in both their hands.

"Where are your manners?" she suddenly reminded me of mom.

I stifled a laugh.

"Nathaly… this is my husband, Sam. And the ones that are eating me out of house and home are Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth and Quil"

Hey's and how are you's echoed simultaneously.

I nodded politely at them, before they continued stuffing themselves again.

"Hey, kid" Sam called to Linda before giving her a bear hug.

"You're taller" he teased.

"Right" she smacked him playfully on the chest.

"Honey… stop picking on my cousin" Emily smiled.

Linda stuck her tongue at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, where's _Jacob_?" Emily suddenly realized.

"Home" Paul rolled his eyes. "Probably moping. Again"

"Maybe we should go down there and …"

"We've already tried Em. Not working" Seth shook his head before stuffing his mouth with whip cream.

"Aw, Jake" Emily sighed. "Well, guess he'll miss the picnic, then"

**A/N: Im having fun writing these drabbles. I know I should get back to my stories, but… I need a break from them *sighs annoyed* These are helping me ease my stress a bit. So much in my head… I'll get back to them. I promise. (:**


	3. About time

**3. About time.**

"Whoa, look what the wolf dragged in" Embry pulled the bottle away from his lips.

"I can't believe my eyes" Paul teased, rubbing his eye-lids.

"About time, too" Seth stood up from the sand.

I didn't understand their comments.

Curiously, I peeked over my shoulder.

_Oh!_

"So, you decided to crawl out of your hole, huh Jake?" Embry mocked, before patting him in the shoulder.

"Al right, al right! You guys, can shut up-…" he froze in mid sentence.

Dark lashed eyes met mine.

My cheeks claimed color.

"Jacob!" Emily was by his tall side; she hugged him in a very maternal way. "Im so glad you're here" She pecked his cheek.

"Hey, Em…" he hugged her back but his gaze was still locked on mine.

I finally looked away - my stomach was doing summersaults-.

"Oh, Jake. This here is Nathaly" Paul threw his arm across my shoulders and shook me playfully.

I laughed a little and tilted my face his way.

"Hey" he smirked.

"Hey to you too"

"Do you guys know each other?" Seth inquired, looking back and forth between our accomplice smiles.

I could tell he was on to us.

"Nope"

"Never seen him in my life" my lips twitched.

"You sure?" Seth insisted.

"I would have remembered her, Seth" Jake looked at him.

The boy shrugged away.

"Hey! Tower fight! Come on!" Embry yelled, pulling Linda by the hand.

They went straight to the water.

It was a hot day.

Wow.

"You guys go ahead. We'll catch up" Jacob said.

We took a few strides. The sand felt nice.

Silence once more.

"Nathaly, huh?" he teased, walking slowly by my side.

"Yeah" I laughed.

"I forgot to ask your name the other day…"

"No fret. You weren't thinking straight" I shrugged.

"Was I that obvious?" he placed his hands inside the pockets of his jeans.

I shrugged again.

"Thanks for going along with it" his voice went a little somber.

"I Told you not to worry about it" I stole a look from within the locks of my hair. "Besides, I'll find a way for you to pay me back". I teased.

Then, my feet touched the cold water.

Ugh! Cold.

I shuddered.

He chuckled.

"Arent you coming in?" I looked back at him when I realized he stopped walking at the edge of the shore.

"Maybe another time" he sighed "I-I gotta go do something…"

He slowly spun around and began to walk away.

The uneasy feeling coming back to the pit of my stomach. I tried shaking it off as I ran into the water to meet up with my friends.


	4. A bit of guilt

**4. Guilt**

"Never?" Paul cocked a dark brow.

"Nope"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Paul, why would I lie about this?" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

Suddenly, I looked up. Jacob was sitting on one of the rocks, not far from the rest of us. He was looking my way.

My lips immediately pulled into a smile.

He nodded once in response, smiling back.

"… should try it sometime, then" Paul nudged me on the shoulder, claiming attention.

"Umm, I don't know…" I broke away from Jacob's stare to look at Paul.

He seemed utterly entertained about something.

I didn't get it.

"Hey, what's going on?" Seth dropped in the sand next to me.

"I'm taking Nathaly to the cliffs, tomorrow"

"Oh, you're gonna love it! The view is amazing once you reach the top!" Seth threw a rock at the crashing waves.

"Sounds cool!" I said excited.

"I'll pick you up at five, then?" Paul asked pleased.

"Sure" I picked up a rock only to hide my blushing.

I meant to ask him who else was going with us when…

"Jake! Where ya going, man?" Seth's yell caught my attention.

I looked over my shoulder to find Jacob leaving in a hurry.

By the way he strode, he seemed upset about something.

Seth called after him again, but he ignored it.

"What's up with him?" Seth made a face.

"Don't know" Paul shrugged, picking up a twig and braking it in half.

My stomach churned uneasily.

And for some strange reason, **guilt** crawled up at me.

**A/N: Hmmmmmm, wonder why he got upset? (: **

**I wrote this whilst being at the beach. It was such a great day yesterday! Hope you like.**

**Reviews anyone?**


	5. Plan B

**5. Plan B**

"Darn it!" I tiptoed over the cold supermarket shelf.

"Almost…" I could feel the edge of the box with the tips of my index finger.

'_Damn it! Why does it have to be all the way at the end__?'_

I heard a husky chuckle and then a russet arm extended in front of my line of view.

"Here" Jacob easily grabbed the package I was reaching for and placed it on my hands.

"Thanks"

His lips twitched slightly at my annoyed look.

"… bet these shelves were designed by giants" I said sourly under my breath, massaging my sore shoulder.

"Well. It isn't their fault you're small" He smiled.

"I aint small!" I felt like a pouting four-year-old "I'm 5'7" I stood as tall as I could just to prove my point.

"Really?" He teased again, towering me by the side.

"Huh, I was sure you were 5'2" Now he was just being a pain.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me…" I tried to sound annoyed but laughed when he whispered something like 'touchy, huh?'

He walked silently next to me as I made my way through the isles.

I was about to ask him if he was lost, but…

"So, did you have fun at the cliffs?" He blurted out, his face smooth as marble.

I noticed the little sting in his question even though he tried sounding nonchalant.

"Not really. I didn't go" I shrugged.

"What? Why? What happened?" he was looking straight at me, a hint of relief in his features.

"To be honest, I wasn't feeling that well…"

"Oh, how come?" he cocked a brow.

"Um…" I blushed "I ended up eating a whole pizza within a period of five minutes… it was just a stupid bet Linda and I made, but still, now I know better"

I heard him give out a barky laugh.

"It's not funny" I giggled.

"I still wanna go, though" I tried my luck.

"Well, you are one lucky girl" He took the basket from my hands and smiled "The guys and I are going diving this weekend; you could tag along if you like"

"Sure they wont mind?" I blushed a little.

"Nope, not at all"

"Cool, so sounds like a plan" Suddenly I felt happy.

We made it to the cashier and I paid for the items and then he walked me out to the parking lot.

"Hey, you didn't buy anything" I noticed his empty hands.

"Yeah, you're right" he said casual.

"Don't you want to go back…"

"Nope. I got what I wanted" He smiled stunningly and climbed onto his bike. "See ya, Nathaly"

His bike roared to life as I watched him ride away.

I couldn't help but smile.

Plan B was definitively coming out better than any other.

**A/N: Hey, who ever said Plan A was always best? **

**Thank you for reading, now please review! **** Love you for doing so.**


End file.
